Give him up
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Jerome is a dirty no good cheater. Who is cheating on his girlfriend Patricia. Eddie knows whats going on and does not like it. Patricia, Eddie and Jerome love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a little different than my other stories. **

**Things ya need to know**

**-Amber, Joy, Nina and Mara are sluts and I'm not changing that. **

**-The gang never knew each other in highschool. The only ones that did were Patricia, Jerome and Eddie. **

**-I will talk about sex. Don't like then don't read**

**Ok so that was it. Just wanted to clear that before someone was like "eww this is gross. why are the characters banging each other? why are the girls hoes?" or some shit just as annoyong. SO enjoy favorite, comment and subscribe. Here we go.**

* * *

**_She's crying On the phone Everyday, it's the same But she'll never know He's lying,_**

**_ He's not alone At the bar, grinding hard,With another hoe- Give him up_**

Patricia Williamson wandered around her house she shared with her boyfriend Jerome Clarke. She kept trying to call him but he wouldn't pick it. He does this everynight. She cried a little and sat on the couch. She got his voicemail.

"Hey babe it's Patricia. Where are you? Call me back" she said then hung up. She sniffled and called someone else. Her best friend. Eddie Sweet. "Hello Trix" he said sleepily.

"Were you asleep" I asked.

"Sort of. What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'll explain later. Could you come over? Jerome is late again" she said. Eddie laying on his couch in his house. He knew exactly why Jerome was late. Jerome was his best friend but he was a lying jerk.

He was out with one of his hoes. He has so many and they know all about Patricia. Eddie sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was still recovering from a hangover he got from hanging out with Jerome.

"Sure Trix I'll come over" he said then got up. He got his jacket, picked up his keys and left for Patricia's house. He was only fifteen minutes away. He used the key that she gave him and walked inside.

"Trixie" he yelled.

"In the living room" she called. Her voice indicated she had been crying. She is Patricia Williamson she never cries. Eddie sat next to he on the couch and lifted her head up. He wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"He still isn't home" she cried. Eddie felt awful. Patricia was worried while Jerome was fucking a bunch of girls grinding all on them. Eddie licked his lips debating if he should tell or not. He was going to when a door slam prevented him.

It was Jerome. He came in looking normalish. Jerome through his keys on the couch and smiled at Patricia. Eddie knew he was stoned. He can just hide it well. Patricia jumped up and hugged her boyfriend. She didn't even ask where he was.

She pressed her lips against picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his torso. Jerome felt her thighs. Eddie just shook his head. He treats her like a pig. And she just follows his lead.

It's only becaus he leads her on a string. He barely hangs out with her making her self-concious then comes in like prince fucking charming. It's discusting. Eddie got up and left the "happy" couple alone.

Patricia continued to kiss her boyfriend then pulled away. She had smelt something unusual on the collar of his shirt. Perfume. She decided to let it go and happily hugged Jerome. Jerome's pocket buzzed.

"I have to take this. It's work" he said. It wasn't work it was one of his hoes. Patricia pulled away as Jerome walked outside. He picked up his phone.

"Hi sexy" he said.

"Babe are you coming or not?" the girl complained.

"I'm coming just wait" he said.

"I miss you and it's our anniversary. I have a little suprise for you" she said. The girls name is Ashley. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, huge tits and a shapely ass. A typical bombshell.

She was is her apartment in nothing but a thong that is half way up her ass. She is a prostitute. But Jerome is the only relationship she had for not money. This was for his body. She was sitting on her bed waiting for her boyfriend. Jerome sighed at the thought of what he was going to do tonight.

"I'll be right there just wait I have to calm Patricia down" he said. Ashley groaned impatiently.

"Just dump that prude" she said.

"She isn't a prude she just doesn't like to have it as much as you do" he said. Ashley smirked at the thought.

"See you soon" she said then hung up. Jerome smiled and went back into the house.

"Hey Trixie they want me back a work" he said. Patricia pouted.

"I guess I'll just stay by myself tonight" she said.

"I'll be back before you know it" he promised.

"Bye" she said hugging her boyfriend.

"Bye" he said then kissed her. He went to his car and sped to Ashley's. On the way he got another call. It was his other girls. He always had sex with those four girls at the same time. He likes to gang bang. The one who called was Mara.

"Were waiting" she said. By we she ment her and the others. They were Nina, Joy, Amber and herself. They are prostitites too. They fucking got arrested many times.

The most is Nina. She is like a hoe slut. She has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a boyfriend but he is ok with her doing this. They are all a bunch of ditzes.

The smartest is Mara. She had a future but she started stripping and her future was gone. She has thick brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Amber is the biggest ditz with her blonde hair and brown eyes.

Joy has always been a slut. She has the same features as Mara they look like sister. They were nude on a bed waiting for Jerome.

"I'll be there at about three" he said. They all groaned.

"It's midnight now that means it's six hours away!" Amber whined. Jerome rolled his eyes. She's a moron but gives good sex.

"No Amber it's seven" Joy said. Jerome put his head om the steering wheel. Idiots!

"Shut up girls!" Mara said. She was Jerome's favorite. He buys her a bunch of gifts.

"We'll see you soon baby" she said sensually.

"Bye babes" Jerome said.

"Bye" they said in unison. He smiled and hung up his phone. He pulled into Ashley's apartment complex. He went into her room. She was laying on the bed naked. She stood up and came over to Jerome.

"Hi sexy" Jerome said feeling her body. She smirked and jumped on him. I think you know the rest. After Ashley fell asleep he sipped out of bed got dressed then went to his other girls. They were also nude when he walked in an they ran up to him.

"Calm down" he said. They were animals. After long sex Jerome's "work" was over.

During this whole time Patricia was crying herself to sleep. She felt awful she never could see her boyfriend.

If only she knew what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie Sweet spent most of the night thinking about Patricia. He debated if he should call her or not. He decided not to when his phone rang.

"Eddie can you come over?" Patricia asked.

"Be right there" Eddie said getting up then going to her house. He found Patricia in bed watching horror movies. Someone got there head cut off and she laughed.

"Only she would laugh" Eddie thought.

"Stupid bitch told you not to go in the woods on friday the thirteenth" Patricia said in a cocky tone. Eddie shook his head and sat next to her. She was laying on the edge of the bed.

"So what's wrong?" Eddie asked.

"Jerome" Patricia mumbled sticking her hand in the popcorn bowl. Eddie winced.

"He always has to work and it feels like were growing apart" she said. Eddie was going to say to dump his sorry ass when the ass came in. He was really drunk. Like far enough that he couldn't hide it.

He threw his stuff on the bed. He aimed right for Patricia but she ducked. He groaned and yanked her up by her hair. Eddie pushed him away from her.

"Patricia!" Jerome snapped.

"What?" she asked.

"I told you I don't like you hanging out with other people!" Jerome snapped. Patricia raised her eyebrows.

"No he didn't" she thought.

"Get the hell away from him!" Jerome exclaimed. Patricia shook her head no. Jerome threw Eddie at the wall and quickly grabbed Patricia from him.

He dragged her to the bathroom and locked the door. He hit her in the face. Blood trickled down her nose. Patricia moved her hand to touch it but Jerome slapped it away.

"Are you going to listen to me?" he demanded his breath smelling awfully.

"Yes" Patricia said.

"Good" he said then unlocked the bathroom door. Eddie was there and was not pleased. He saw Patricia with blood down her face.

"How dare you touch her?" Eddie asked the drunken Jerome.

"She just needed a lesson" Jerome said. Eddie grabbed Patricia.

"Patricia come here" Jerome said. She tried to break away from Eddie. Jerome swung a punch at her that Eddie caught. Eddie then pushed him into a wall.

"Don't ever touch her again" Eddie warned. Jerome then head-butted Eddie. He was able to escape from Eddie. Patricia cowered in the corner. Jerome tried to pull her up but she sat there.

Soon police arrived Eddie had called once he saw Jerome was that drunk. They arrested Jerome. Patricia was silent. When the police left she grabbed her purse.

"I have to get him" she said to Eddie. His eyes widened. She wants to go back to him?

"He just beat you Patricia" he said trying to talk some sense into her. She moved her hand to her nose.

"I know but I'll figure it out" she said then went to her car. Eddie just stood there. What will it take for her to get it?

Patricia drove to the police station. She passed a cell that had a blonde girl. That blonde girl was Ashley. She recognized Patricia and smirked.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"To see somebody" Patricia said wondering why this chick was talking to her. The first thing that came to Patricias mind was slut. She was correct.

"Well I'm here for prostitution. I think at least a girl should get something when she has sex" Ashley said shaking her blonde hair. Patricia averted her eyes and kept walking.

"Oh Patricia. Say bye to your boyfriend" Ashley murmured. Patricia found Jerome. He was much more sober.

"I bailed you out" Patricia said.

"Thank you Trixie" he said. Soon a guard let him out and they went home. Jerome had his arm around Patricia. He knew exactly what he did.

He was in control of what he did but he wouldn't admit that. He wasn't even that drunk. He just had strong liquor which makes it seem like your drunk he just did that to get Patricia "in line".

He thought she was spending way too much time with Eddie. And Eddie might spill his secrets. He could not afford that.

"I'm sorry about what I did Trixie. I would never hurt you" Jerome lied.

"I know" Patricia said actually believing him. They hugged each other. Jerome's phone buzzed. He slid it behind Patricia's back. Mara.

"Ashley and Joy got arrested bail them out" she texted. Jerome sighed. After him and Patricia got home she went to bed while he went to pick up his hoes. Joy got arrested on assult, prostitution and theift.

"That bitch better thank me" Jerome muttured. Ashley it was just prostitution.

"I told her to be careful" Jerome muttured. Joy was leaning on Jerome. The girls both kissed him.

"Thank you baby" Ashley said.

"Yea I totes owe you" Joy said. Jerome was silent and drove them to their apartments. He went to his house and got in bed with Patricia. She was asleep. She suspected nothing.

Jerome slept smugly considering he was able to cover his affair. But had a target to get. Eddie.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after the incident Jerome visited Eddie. His ex-best friend. He banged on Eddie's door until he opened up.

"What?" Eddie snapped. He was angry. He was angry at Jerome for hitting Patricia and Patricia for going back to him.

"Stay away from Patricia" Jerome said.

"No" Eddie said. Though he was mad he couldn't let her get hurt.

"Just stay away or what happened last night will happen again and again until she is breathing through a tube" Jerome threatened. Eddie gritted his teeth then slammed the door in Jerome's face. He ran his fingers through his spikey blonde hair. He needed to get him away from her. He decided to call her.

"Patricia, I need to see you" Eddie said.

"I can't Jerome won't let me" Patricia said.

"He isn't at home just come over" Eddie said.

"Alright" Patricia said. Eddie silently said "Yes" then hung up. He got all the evidence he collected about Jerome. The real Jerome. Soon Patricia was there. Eddie took her to the couch.

"Patricia. Jerome is cheating on you" Eddie said. Patricia shook her head no. She doesn't want to believe it but it makes sense. He is never there.

"No, he wouldn't do that" she said. Eddie then got out the evidence. Pictures of Jerome with his other girls. Patricia burst into tears. She put her head in Eddie's arms. He rubbed her back.

"It's fine just break up with him" Eddie said.

"I can't. I'm pregnant with that bastards baby!" she exclaimed. Eddie's jaw dropped.

"He had forced me to do it the last time. And now I'm pregnant!" she cried. Jerome was his usual drunk and forced her onto the bed. He ripped off her clothes and said if she resisted he would cut her. They did it with no protection. Eddie rubbed her back.

"It's ok" Eddie said.

"No! He never wanted a baby and he said if I ever got pregnant he would kill me and the baby! So now I'm going to die!" she said.

"Patricia, I'm not letting the bastard near you. You can move into my house and I'll protect you and the baby" he said.

"No, he'll find me then kill me for leaving" she said. Eddie sighed and carried her to his room. He placed her in bed. She cried herself until she passed out. Eddie then snuck into her and Jerome's house. He gathered all of her stuff then took it to his house. He left a note to Jerome.

"Stay away from Patricia" was all he wrote. Patricia was still in bed like he left her. She was talking in her sleep.

"No please leave me alone" she muttered while crying. Eddie shook her until she woke up. She looked up at Eddie and hugged him.

"He killed me. He cut my baby out them killed me" she cried.

"I wouldn't let that happen" Eddie promised. Patricia just enjoyed his warmth. Jerome was never there to do that. She still loved him but is getting feelings for Eddie.

She really didn't know what to do. She was going to be a single mom because she doubted Eddie would want a kid. They are after all only 22. Jerome certaintly wouldn't want a kid. Patricia hugged herself. She doesn't want to do this alone.

"I'm getting an abortion then going back to Jerome" she said getting up. Eddie pulled her back down. He held her head close to him.

"Patricia" he started. She was crying.

"You will have a gorgeous or handsome baby and you are going to stay away from him and live here with me" Eddie said.

"What if the baby looks like him?" Patricia asked her hand going over her stomach. She has a large bump. Eddie was suprised he hadn't noticed. He isn't suprised Jerome didn't because Jerome is either gone or to drunk to notice.

"How far along are you?" he asked.

"Five months" she said.

"How long have you been showing?" he asked.

"Not till about month four I kind of fasted to keep my weight down" she said. Eddie's eyes widened.

"That could have killed the baby!" he exclaimed.

"He is fine. I got it checked out" she promised.

"Jeez, Patricia why do you stay with Jerome? Espically if you afraid for yourlife" Eddie asked.

"I think I love him" Patricia said quietly.

"You think?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm not sure" she said.

Eddie just quietly comforted his best friend hopefully girlfriend soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. Thx 4 the reviews and alerts and favorites.**

**ILOVEHOAPEDDIE3: Thx 4 the idea**

**Winterhoareddieluver 4627: Updating! ;)**

**Jamber111: Thank you**

**U guys can give me ideas bcuz I actually use them. REVIEW!**

* * *

Jerome found that Patricia had left and was furious. He stormed off to Eddie's house because that's where he expected she was.

Patricia was in Eddie's arms and they were kissing. Jerome broke into their house. When he did that the alarm went off which pulled Patricia and Eddie away from each other.

The bedroom door burst open revealing Jerome. He grabbed Patricia and pulled her away. He was stronger than she was. Eddie tripped Jerome and caught Patricia.

Eddie held Patricia closely to him. She buried her head in his chest because she knew what was going to happen. Eddie had his foot on Jerome's back so he couldn't escape. Soon there were police sirens. They burst in the room and Eddie released his foot. The police grabbed Jerome while one stayed.

"What happened?" the police man asked.

"He broke in and threatened my pregnant girlfriend" Eddie said holding Patricia closely. The police nodded.

"Do you want to press charges?" he asked.

"Yes" Eddie said rubbing Patricia's back. The police all left after that.

Patricia's tears hadn't stopped. She still had feelings for Jerome. She's known him her whole life and has always liked him. But she is in love with Eddie. It's still kind of hard to swallow that Jerome would do this to her.

"Patricia, he can't keep doing this to you" Eddie said.

"I know but I've known him for so long" she cried.

"People change" he said.

"I guess it's just" she started to say. Her stomach felt abnormal. The baby.

"Eddie I need to go to the doctor" she cried. Eddie carried her to his car and drove breaking speed limits to the hospital.

"Something is wrong with my baby!" Eddie yelled still carrying Patricia. She seemed in a daze like she was fighting to stay awake. Some people came to get Patricia but stopped Eddie.

"That's my girlfriend and my baby" Eddie hissed at the nurses and doctors. They let Eddie through. Patricia was getting fluids and they were looking at the baby. Patricia had cold stuff on her belly. The doctor moved the scanner around.

"The baby should be fine just no more stress" the doctor said. Patricia winced.

"I'll keep her calm" Eddie promised.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" Patricia asked.

"Girl" the doctor said cleaning off the goo.

"I'll love her like my own" Eddie murmured in Patricia's ear. She nodded and laid her head on him.

She was thinking if she should let Jerome know. It is after all his after all. But he doesn't want a baby. Even though it's his fault she is pregnant. Maybe she could talk to him. Patricia was not ready to give up yet. She isn't a quitter. She is worried about hurting Eddie.

He actually wants to be the dad. Jerome is actually the dad. Patricia looked at the concerned Eddie. Jerome never looked that way. Eddie sensed something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Jerome" she muttered. Eddies face grew red.

"He only wants to hurt you" Eddie said.

"But" Patricia started.

"But nothing Patricia. That's all he wanted! You were only his toy! He never loved you! I'm the one who did! In high school when you two started dating it killed me! He actually started to cheat on you about a month after you got together. It was with Mara! Yea that girl he's with now! I'm sorry if this is hard to handle but it's true! I've always loved you and he's been a douche!" Eddie said raising his voice. He couldn't take it. She needed to learn somehow. If yelling is the only way then he would do it. Patricia started crying.

"Trix I'm sorry but that's the truth" he said.

"Can you go? I'll talk to you later" she said. Eddie sighed then left. Before he went out the door he whispered something.

"I love you" he whispered before he left. Patricia sighed and leaned in her hospital bed. Soon the door came open. Ashley dressed as a nurse. She ripped out Patricia's IV's and took out some shot she found.

"Silence" she said then stabbed it into Patricia's arm. Patricia's heart rate slowed way down. Her breathing got heavy. Ashley left the room and real nurses came in. They had to revive Patricia. Eddie had forgotten his jacket so went back to Patricia's room. He was horrified.

"What happened!" he asked.

"Someone gave her a medication and it's too strong" a nurse said.

"Fix it!" Eddie exclaimed. Next doctors came in.

"You need to leave" they said to Eddie. "Not happening" he said.

"Do you want her to die?" the doctor asked. Eddie reluctantly left and sat outside her room. He was nervous. He kept tapping on his knee. A doctor finally let him come in.

"She should be ok. We aren't sure how someone got in but we can put security outside her room if you want" the doctor said.

"Yea. She's getting out of an abusive relationship and I'm positive he was up to this" Eddie said. The doctor nodded.

"Explains the stress" he said.

"How is the baby?" Eddie asked.

"The stress might be make a serious condition if it doesn't stop" the doctor said.

"I'll try my best to keep her calm" Eddie said. The doctor left him alone with Patricia. Her IV's were put back in. She was sleeping. It was the painkillers. Eddie caressed her face. He saw on her neck was a cut. It was close to her throat.

"That bastard Jerome tried to slit her throat" Eddie said quietly. He had enough of Jerome. Eddie was correct Jerome had once almost slit her throat. Eddies hand went to her stomach. He started talking to it and rubbed it in circles.

"You'll be beautiful just like mommy" he said. He felt tears in his eyes.

"You won't meet your old daddy. He won't be there. But I will" he said. The baby kicked his hand. Eddie smiled.

"Good girl" he said then kissed Patricia's stomach. He wants her so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Patricia got out of the hospital. She went back to Eddie's house. She's on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. She laid on the bed and huffed.

"Something wrong?" Eddie asked.

"Can't see my feet. Only stomach" she said. Eddie laughed then sat next to her. He was happy Patricia was finally his. He was also happy Jerome was no where near her. Eddie placed kisses on Patricia's belly.

"What are you doing?" Patricia asked.

"Kissing my daughter" Eddie said. Patricia smiled. She was able to relax for the first time in years. She slipped into sleep. Eddie stayed next to her until his phone rang. He left the room careful not to wake Patricia and picked up his phone. Ashley. She was not happy Jerome got arrested.

"Drop the charges against Jerome" she demanded.

"Not happening" Eddie scoffed.

"I suggest you do before someone puts Patricia in the hospital again" she said.

"No and you will not get near Patricia" he said. Ashley hung up. Patricia wouldn't know what hit her. Eddie went back to Patricia. She was trying to sit up in bed. Eddie laid her back down.

"Slimeball" Patricia complained.

"Don't slimball me. You need rest" Eddie said.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you very much" Patricia said.

"Ok" Eddie said sarcastically. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Can you at least lay down next to me?" she asked.

"Sure" Eddie said then sat laid next to her. Patricia narrowed her eyes at her large belly.

"What are we gonna name her?" she asked.

"We?" Eddie asked.

"You wanna be her dad right?" Patricia said.

"Yes" Eddie said.

"Then what the hell is she going to be named?" Patricia asked.

"How about Analise" Eddie said.

"Ok but I want more names" Patricia said.

"Alivia, Zoe, Britta, Abbey, Morgan, Brielle, Vanessa, Nicolette, Lori" Eddie said.

"Zoe Brielle or Britta Zoe or Morgan Alivia or Abbey Nicole" Patricia said.

"I like Brielle Zoe" Eddie said. "Good that's her name our little Bri" Patricia said. Eddie smiled then kissed Patricias belly.

"I'm going to be an awful mother" Patricia said. Her hormones were kicking in.

"You'll be great" Eddie said.

"No. I'll be bad" Patricia cried. Eddie was confused.

"Say something" Patricia cried.

"You'll be a great mother" Eddie promised.

"Your saying I won't be the best! I'm gonna be an ugly cow!" Patricia said.

"Your beautiful" Eddie said.

"That still means you think I'm a cow" Patricia exclaimed.

"Patricia you need to calm down" Eddie said. Patricia was about to cuss him out. Which she isn't afraid to do. But a door bell cut her off. Eddie got up and went downstairs. A girl. Ashley. She looked like the slut she is. She smirked at Eddie.

"Yes?" Eddie asked.

"Where's Patricia?" Ashley asked.

"Why are you asking?" Eddie said.

"Well she knows secrets that she shouldn't so someone needs to get rid of her" Ashley said. Eddie's eyes widened. He got in her face.

"Do not get anywhere near Patricia. Ever! You understand slut?" he said. Ashley looked him up and down.

"Whatever but don't be suprised if you find your little girlfriend dead" Ashley said then turned around. Eddie slammed the door.

"Just a bitch. What will she do?" he thought.

She could do WAY more damage than he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb is now helping me write!**

* * *

Patricia woke up the next morning not in Eddie's arms. She was about to flip when she looked up and saw him getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Work" Eddie said. Patricia pouted.

"It's only until five" he promised.

"It's ten now!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Call me if you need me" Eddie said.

"Ok" Patrica sighed. Eddie kissed her then left. Patricia sighed loudly. She was so bored. She started to daze into sleep because lets face it basically all she can do is sleep.

Meanwhile Ashley started her revenge. She got Jerome's other hoes and went to Patricia and Eddie's house. Ashley unlocked the downstairs window and they all slipped through. They broke in. Amber was having a little trouble because she wore heels. She wanted to do this glamorous.

Ashley slammed the window shut. The girls closed the blinds and pulled the curtains shut. Ashley saw a security camera. She crossed her arms.

"His precious Patricia" she muttered. She looked and found the control room. She shut down the cameras and cleared them memory. She smirked pleased with herself and left. The other girls waited for her.

"I can't belive she hasn't noticed us yet" Nina said.

"Maybe she isn't here. Maybe he moved her away" Amber said.

"He didn't" Ashley said. The girls turned to her.

"She's asleep" Ashley continued.

"Let's grab her and go" Amber said.

"Why do that when we can kill her?" Ashley asked.

"I am not killing her. If thats what your doing then I'm leaving" Nina said.

"I could say you helped" Ashley warned.

"Please my boyfriend will hide me. You know what his family does" Nina said. Her boyfriends name is Fabian. His family is part of an "influectial" gang. As in don't mess with them.

"Fine, go but if you wake up and your daughters missing don't be so suprised" Ashley warned. Nina and Fabian had a baby.

"If my daughter is missing then I'm coming after you bitch" Nina said before leaving the house. Amber decided to go too.

"Where are you going?" Ashley demanded.

"I don't wanna kill her" Amber said.

"Where are you gonna go?" Ashley demanded.

"I'll hide with Nina" Amber said before leaving. Ashley huffed and looked at Mara.

"Your staying, right?" she asked. Mara nodded.

"What about you Joy?" Ashley said.

"I'm staying" Joy said. Mara, Joy and Ashley slipped upstairs. The door to Eddie and Patricia's room was locked. Mara picked it but still couldn't get it open. It had a pad lock! What the hell? Ashley groaned.

"She really isn't this important" she thought. Mara started to mess with it. It was a number code. Ashley got tired and kicked the pad lock hard. Her heel ledged into it. The door opened.

"That's always a code" she muttered. Mara smirked. Joy's eyes widened. Patricia was still asleep. Ashley threw Patricia on the floor. Patricia's eyes flew open. She cried out in pain. She landed on her back.

"Oh shut up" Ashley said.

"Who are you?" Patricia asked.

"None of your buisness" Ashley said. Her shoe was on Patricia's chest. In one swift move she could have crushed Patricia's ribs. Patricia kicked her. Ashley clutched her stomach.

"You idiot" she snarled. Patricia scrambled away quickly. Mara slammed the bedroom door shut.

"Not so fast" she said. Joy grabbed Patricia's feet. Patricia whimpered. Joy dragged her to the wall and sat her up. Ashley tied her wrist and ankles together.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Patricia asked.

"Torture you then kill you" Ashley said.

"Please no" Patricia whispered.

"Joy make sure no one comes" Ashley said. Joy nodded then went downstairs.

"Mara go to my apartment and wait for my signal" Ashley said. Mara nodded then left. Patricia's baby started to kick. Hard. Patricia was in pain. A lot of pain. Her chest ached. Ashley just watched her struggled. One of Britta's kicks hurt Patricia so much. She screamed. Her baby was strong. Ashley grabbed some cloth and wrapped it around Patricia's mouth.

"Shut up" she hissed. Meanwhile Eddie was at his office. He finished all his work so he could leave. He got in his car then drove home. When Joy saw him she flipped out. Eddie had figured out she broke in and dragged her away from the house. He pinned her against a wall.

"What did you do?" he demanded. Joy stuttered. Eddie tossed her over his shoulder and went into the house. Joy didn't say a word. Eddie stomped upstairs. Ashley was too busy basking in her victory to notice. Eddie swung the door open. Ashley panicked and tried to run. Eddie grabbed her and put her over his other shoulder. He took the two girls outside and threw them out.

"Stay away" he warned. He then locked the door and turned the security cameras back on. Patricia was whimpering. Eddie went upstairs and sat her on the bed. He untied her then pulled the gag down. Patricia was bawling.

"T-t-they" she stuttered.

"Shh, Patricia" Eddie said helping her lay down.

"Their gonna kill me!" Patricia cried.

"No they won't yacker" Eddie said.

"Y-yes" Patricia cried. Eddie shushed her and stroked her hair.

How did he let this happen?


	7. Chapter 7

Patricia had a panic attack. Eddie had to calm her down. Something wet fell down Patricia's leg.

"The baby" she said. Eddie shook his head. It's two months early.

"No not yet" he said. Patricia shook her head yes. Eddie cursed and picked up Patricia. He took her to his car and drove really fast to the hospital. Patricia didn't feel so good.

"Eddie" she moaned.

"It's ok baby" he promised as he took her out of the car. He carried her into the hospital and went to the reception desk.

"She's in birth" Eddie said.

"You have to wait" the lady said.

"Listen to me! Get me a damn room before I rip your throat out and" Patricia started to yell but got cut off by a contraction. She collapsed in Eddie's arms. The receptionsit got her a room.

"Is it normal to hurt this much?" Eddie asked.

"No. She doesn't look like she's big enough either. Is she early?" the lady asked. Eddie nodded.

"Good luck" the lady said. That didn't calm Eddie. Patrica went straight into labor. It hurt her so much. She almost broke Eddie's hand. As soon as the umbilical cord was cut she passed out. Before Eddie could panic the doctor called him into the hallway.

"Is she ok?" Eddie asked. The doctor licked her lips.

"You might lose them" she said.

"Both of them?" Eddie choked out.

"I'm sorry sir" the doctor said. Eddie flipped he ran out of the hospital and pressed his head against the walls. He broke down crying. His two girls. He might lose them.

This is all Jerome's fault! He stressed Patricia out! Forced her into early labor. Now both Patrica and Brielle are in danger. They could die. Eddie took a deep breath and went inside. He went to where they keep the babies. He pressed his face against the glass and looked at Brielle. She was hooked up to tubes to help her breath but other than that seemed fine.

"Pull through for me and mommy, baby girl" Eddie whispered. Brielle's eyes opened for the first time. Green like her mom's. Eddie smiled.

"Good job baby girl" he said. She blinked at him. Eddie went back to see Patricia. She had woken up. She was so weak looking. Eddie remained calm and sat next to her. He held her hand.

"Hi Patricia" he said softly.

"Hey Eddie" Patricia said weakly.

"Brielle's beautiful" Eddie said.

"What does she look like?" Patricia asked.

"She has your green eyes and his blonde hair" Eddie said. He didn't wanna say Jerome's said. Patricia slowly nodded. She didn't feel good. It was awful and just pure pain.

"Eddie if I don't make it-" Patricia started.

"Don't say that" Eddie said. That was too much to think about. She just brought something new in the world and the world apparently wanted to take her out of it. Eddie did not want to think about that.

"Your strong and I forbid you from thinking like that" he said.

"I'll try" Patricia said.

That night at the hospital Patricia started to feel better. By the end of the week she was at perfect health. Eddie was happy because Brielle was also strong enough to leave. The happy family went home.

Eddie had gotten everything for the baby. He even made her a nursery. He helped Patricia into the house because she was still sore. Eddie helped her into bed then took Brielle out of the carrier. His life was turning around. So was Jerome's. He got bailed out. He kissed Joy, Mara and Ashley. They smiled. After that they went to Ashley's apartment.

"How is Patricia?" Jerome asked opening a beer. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"She fine. Eddie has a tracking device on her or something" Ashley murmered.

"Yea" Joy agreed.

"He always comes when we get close" Mara said.

"Why don't you just kill him?" Jerome asked.

"He's too strong" Joy said. Ashley and Mara nodded. Jerome rubbed his temples.

"Ok here's the plan. You take the baby, say the only way to get her back is to come here, I come and kill him, then I get Patricia back and take her somewhere no one can find her" he said.

"What about the baby?" Ashley asked.

"Oh I'll kill her after a little while" Jerome said.

"Jerome, please don't kill the baby" Mara begged to him.

"Why should I care about that?" Jerome asked her.

"She is yours" Mara said.

"Fine. When she's five I'll ship her to boarding school" Jerome compromised. Mara nodded.

This was going to hit Patricia and Eddie hard.


	8. Chapter 8

Patricia was breast feeding Brielle in bed. Brielle's eyes started to get sleepy. Patricia pulled her away slowly then burped her. Eddie smiled. She's a great mother. Patricia took Brielle to her nursery and sat her in the crib. She covered her in blankets.

"Night baby girl" she said. Brielle was in a deep sleep. Patricia went back to her bedroom and got in bed. Eddie turned off the TV and they both fell asleep.

Meanwhile Ashley, Mara and Joy opened the window to Brielle's nursery. Ashley threw a blanket over the security camera. Mara gently picked up Brielle. The three girls took their new hostage out of her house. They got in a car and drove to Ashley's apartment. Jerome was waiting. He held Brielle.

"Oh your mommy will be so depressed" he cooed to her. Brielle stared at him. The next day Eddie woke up first. He let Patricia sleep. She's had a rough week. Brielle should be up. Eddie went into Brielle's nursery. No baby. A blanket hung over the security camera.

"No" Eddie murmered. He went downstairs to the control room and looked at video from last night. Three girls slipping in the window then one placed a blanket over the camera.

Eddie knew who they were. He called the police and they came right away. Patricia was sleeping but woke up when she heard sirens. She put on a robe and went downstairs. Eddie was talking to officers.

"What happened?" Patricia asked nervously. Everyone in the room kinda shifted. No one wanted to break the news to her. Eddie grasped Patricia's hands.

"Baby, Brielle is missing" Eddie said. Patricia collapsed in his arms. Eddie sat her on the couch.

"May we look at the security cameras?" an officer asked. Eddie nodded. The officers went back. Soon glass shattered. Someone threw a rock at the window. Eddie picked it up.

"Come to the apartment complex southwest of here fifteen minutes away" a note attatched to it said. Eddie went into the control room where the officers were.

"I'll be right back" he said. They nodded. Eddie went to his car and drove over. Eddie found the room. It was open. He walked in. Ashley stood there with Brielle. Before Eddie could react he got shot in the leg. He collapsed to the ground. Jerome came from the shadows.

"He isn't dead" Ashley said.

"He'll die out. Put him in the back" Jerome said. Ashley nodded and sat Brielle on the couch. Brielle of course fell over and started to cry. Eddie started to stir. He recognized Brielle's cry. He got dragged far into the aparement and shoved into a closet. Ashley slammed the door. Back at the house Patricia started to stir. The police had left.

"Where's Eddie?" she thought. She saw broken glass and a rock. A hand suddenly covered her mouth then dragged her away. She tried to kick but it was pointless. Jerome threw her in the trunk of his car and drove to a storage warehouse. He threw Patricia in then locked the door. Patricia whimpered and crawled to the back. She knew he would come back. He always does. Always.

Meanwhile Eddie started to stir. He looked at his leg. It was awful. He dug out the bullet. It hurt so much. He knew he had to keep quiet though. He got it out. A baby's cry filled the apartment.

"Shut up!" Ashley's harsh voice said. Brielle cried louder. Eddie silentely cried. His baby.

"Just keep it quiet" Mara said.

"Yea" Joy agreed. A door opened.

"Shut her up!" Jerome said. Eddie winced at his voice. Minutes later the door burst open again. Police.

"Set the girl down and put your hands up" one said. They all pointed guns. The kidnappers put their hands up. Ashley handed Brielle to an officer. Brielle was still crying. Jerome got handcuffed first. Then Ashley, Joy and Mara. They got taken to cop cars.

"Help!" Eddie called weakly. They went to where the voice was heard. An ambulace person took him out. They also took Brielle just in case. Patricia was still stuck in the warehouse. She cried and cried. The door opened. Two girls. Nina and Amber. They helped her up.

"Your one of them" Patricia said accusingly.

"Not anymore" Amber said helping Patricia up.

"Can we hurry up?" Amber's boyfriend, Alfie asked. Amber, Nina and Patricia came out. Alfie shut the door and they all left. They helped Patricia to the hospital. Police officers were there and recognized her. They got her a room too.

Meanwhile Eddie was recovering from his surgery. He was conpletly fine but he had a huge bandage on his thigh. He couldn't be on his feet much. He was watching TV when an officer came in.

"Patricia has been found" he said. Eddie's eyes lit up.

"She's ok right?" he asked.

"Fine. Just getting checked up on" the officer said. Eddie nodded. The officer left. A nurse came in.

"Can you get my daughter?" he asked.

"Sure" the nurse said. She came back with Brielle. She placed her in Eddie's arms. Brielle wrapped her hand around Eddie's finger.

"Hey baby" Eddie said bouncing her. Brielle blinked.

"Your all safe from those monsters" Eddie said. The door opened again. Another officer.

"We need a statement" she said.

"Ok" Eddie said.

"What happened?" the officer asked.

"Well this morning I couldn't find Brielle in her crib so I went to the control room. I looked at the video's and saw three girls broke into her room and covered the camera. I got a note that said to go to an apartment. I went inside and got shot in the leg. I got dragged to a closet and had to listen to Brielle's cries" he said. The officer nodded.

"Jerome will go on trial next week. You and your girfriend should come" officer said.

"She might not wanna come" Eddie said.

"Just try to bring her" the officer said. Eddie nodded.

How is he gonna talk Patricia into this?


	9. Chapter 9

They got to leave the hospital two days later. Eddie isn't supposed to walk around alot but didn't need a cast. Patricia had Brielle in a carrier. Eddie and Patricia filled out all the papers and they left. Patricia placed Brielle safely in the car seat. Brielle looked up at her mom with her stunning green eyes. Patricia kissed her forehead then went to sit next to Eddie. Eddie drove home. Brielle started to cry. Patricia picked Brielle and cradled her.

"What's wrong?" she asked going inside the house. Brielle's face was bright red. Patricia held her closely. Eddie came in carrying bags.

"You aren't supposed to be on your feet alot" Patricia said.

"I'm fine" Eddie promised. Patricia nodded. Brielle still cried. Patricia figured she was hungry and started to breast feed. Eddie went and sat next to Patricia. Brielle looked over at him. Eddie tickled her tummy a little. Brielle gurgled.

"Stop she's gonna choke" Patricia said. Brielle wrapped her hand around Eddies finger and pulled away from Patricia. Eddie picked up Brielle and cradled her.

"Hey baby girl" he said. Brielle snuggled in his arms.

"Your so pretty" Eddie said. Brielle smiled.

"Yea just like mommy. Mommy looks like a model" Eddie cooed to his daughter. Patricia scoffed.

"I do not look like a model" she said.

"Yea ya do" Eddie said. Brielle giggled. Eddie kisssed her forehead. That made her giggle more. Eddie smiled at his daughter. She precious. He laid her down on her lap and liifted up her onesy.

"You have such a big belly" Eddie said. Brielle smiled. Eddie blew on her stomach. Brielle squealed and giggled with pure joy and happiness. Eddie smiled and kept blowing on it. Brielle's laughing turned into coughing. Eddie sat her up and held her close. He patted her back to stop her coughing. Brielle stopped coughing eventually and yawned.

"Are you sleepy?" Eddie asked. Brielle nudged her head in his chest. Her blonde hair sprung up. Eddie softly rubbed her back in circles. Brielle fell asleep to her fathers rythemic motions. Eddie let her stay in his chest because he was afraid to wake her up. Patricia smiled at them. He really does love Brielle even though she isn't his. Eddie's phone went off. Brielle immedently woke up. She started crying.

"Shit" Eddie muttered taking out his phone and picking up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Mr. Miller you are need for a statement at the police station" the officer said.

"I'll be there just hold on" Eddie said.

"Could you get your girlfriend to come to?" the officer asked. Eddie gulped. There was no way he would get Patricia to come. He stared at her. Patricia was trying to stop Brielle from crying.

"Daddy, didn't mean it. He meant to turn off his phone. It's ok baby" she said. She looked up to see Eddie watching.

"What slimeball?" she asked. Eddie shook his head.

"So?" the officer asked.

"I'll try" Eddie said running a hand through his hair.

"Goodbye" the officer said then hung up. Eddie sat his phone on the coffee table. He took Brielle into his arms.

"Eddie I got it" Patricia said.

"No let me. Take a nap" Eddie said.

"Ok" Patricia said laying on the couch. Eddie took the crying Brielle onto the outside deck. He bounced her up and down. She eventually got quiet and put her head on Eddie's shoulder grasping the fabric of his shirt with her little hands. Eddie held beneath her butt with one hand and her head with the other.

"Mommy, will not want to come with me. She gets freaked out even if I say his name" Eddie said. Brielle made a noise.

"Maybe I could trick mommy into coming" Eddie said. Brielle whined faintly into his shoulder blade. Eddie sighed.

"It wouldn't work" Eddie said. Brielle moved her head like she was nodding. Eddie smiled.

"Your a smart girl aren't you?" he asked. Brielle gurgled. Eddie kissed her head. Brielle smiled. Eddie lifted her in the air. Brielle kicked her chubby little legs and giggled.

"Super baby" Eddie said. Brielle laughed. Eddie took her back down then kissed her head.

He loves her to death.


End file.
